Part II: Keep Your Enemies Closer
by TheMalfoyPotterExperience
Summary: Currently Under Construction! Keep your friends close & your enemies closest. Slash. HPDM. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;; Yay for sequals! This takes place about two months after the last place I ended in KYEC2. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's Charactors. J.K. Rowling does...lucky woman! I normally do not have this much free time but, since I did this weekend...hey why not please the hungry fans Ily. R&R!!

* * *

-Chapter 1-**

* * *

Draco slammed his fists down angirly, cuss words fell from his mouth like vomit. He turned his tear streaked face towards the school and felt his eyes well up again. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. The wind whipped across his face violently. He glanced down at the ground then, up to each of the branches below him. He moved his legs over and made sure his foot hit a rather large branch just right.

On the ground again, Draco made his way back to the school. His eyes were puffy and red but, he didnt care.

The warmth inside hogwarts instantly heated him.

" There you are Draco" He heard Blaise call from the staircase.

He didnt reply just continued walking towards the great hall.

" Draco c'mon, stop being such a git" Zabini was now along side of him.

" Its what I do best" Draco tried to smile so Blaise would go away but, he didnt buy it.

"Pansy has been looking for you since potions ended"

" Good for her" He replied coldly.

" Draco, she's the hottest slytherin around, she wants you...always has...dont be dumb, take her!"

" I dont want her" He said firmly.

" Then who do you want?" Zabini looked at him curiously.

" No one. I dont need anyone"

" Yeah you do mate...you know that...is this about that quidditch match we lost yesterday...it was pure luck for Potter...I'm suprised he even-"

" Blaise. Go away." Draco stopped and closed his eyes counting to ten.

" Fine whatever, I'll see you later" His footsteps echoed loudly down the empty hallway.

Dracos mouth went dry as he saw three familiar figures advancing him.

" Fuck" He said softly as he turned himself around. Maybe he did want to talk to Blaise after all.

He heard the laugh. It was too late. They had seen him by now for sure. He turned back around to face them and put on a nice smirk.

" Well well well if it isnt Potter, mudblood AND weasle...my lucky day..." He drawled nastily.

Rons face went a bit red as they tried to pass him.

Malfoy stuck his foot out as he passed and Ron went flying onto the floor. He grinned for real this time.

He watched Harry's expression change from fear to anger.

" Sod off Malfoy" Harry snarled as Hermione helped Ron up.

" Whats that, Potter...I cant hear you" Draco stepped closer to him.

" I said SOD OFF MALFOY" He emphasized.

" Just leave it Harry, come on" Hermione was pulling on his robe now.

Harry didnt move.

" You'd think you were in love with me, the way you look at me" Draco laughed.

" Shut the hell up Malfoy" Harry growled.

" Why? is it true...look at your face go red"

" I'm fucking serious" Harry was now so close to Draco that when Draco chuckled his breath ran down Harry's neck.

" I am too" Draco whispered. He was going to kiss him. He had to. He was right there. This is the closest he had been to him since the night they said goodbye. He closed his eyes and leaned foreward.

" Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! what is going on? seperate you two" Professor Mcgonagle rushed towards them. Dracos eyes flew open quickly, Harry was shaking so hard he could feel it without touching him.

She pulled them apart, " I am sick of you're foolish quarrles! detention, both of you!" She snapped and watched them all go their seperate ways.

Draco slapped his face lightly.

_Get a hold of yourself._

--

" Harry...what was that? what upset you so much?" Hermione asked as the three sunk into the chairs in the common room.

Harry didnt open his mouth he just stared down at his fingers.

" He's just a jerk Hermione" Ron began to explain.

" I know that!" She retorted, " I've know that since day one, I mean the whole thing where they were so close they could have ki-"

" Do we have charms homework?" Harry interrupted quickly.

They all fell silent for a moment.

" Yeah, I've got it written down upstairs, C'mon mate" Ron said after awhile.

The both exited to the boys dormitory leaving Hermione alone and, confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;; Heya! well yeah Meranda wanted me to update sooo...I did. It sucks I think but...hey at least I can have fun with this now. evil grin Muah! I love youu.

* * *

-Chapter 2-**

* * *

" Harry, he's looking at you again...dont you think its odd that hes been-" Hermione hissed across the table.

" Ignore it." Harry growled, flipping the page in his text book. For a few moments there was finally silence. Hermione and, Ron had been bothering him about Malfoy all day.

" Harry-" Ron began.

" JUST SHUT UP WOULD YOU? I HATE HIM ALRIGHT. HE HATES ME. NOTHINGS GOING ON!" He said slamming his book shut and pulling his bag over his shoulder. Everyone in the library was now staring a him.

" I was just going to ask to borrow your potions book" Ron whispered, looking down to his feet.

Before, he could embarass himself anymore he stormed out of the room.

The hot tears threatened to fall but, Harry held everything in and pushed the doors open and ran down to the black lake.

He sat upon the rock that he had once kissed Draco on and, allowed himself to sob into his hands.

" This is so fucked up..." He said outloud in frustration.

" Yes...it is..." He heard an unfamiliar voice behind him.

He turned around quickly and, saw Pansy Parkinson standing there with mascara tear stains running down her cheeks.

Harry didnt know what to say so he didnt say anything.

" Harry Potter..." She stated dumbly.

Harry waited for her to continue but, she didnt. She just stood next to him and rearranged her black hair.

" Normally I would'nt even _think_ of talking to you" She laughed out in nervousness.

" But?" Harry managed to say.

" But...I think my problem has become your problem too" She continued.

Harry sat still. _How in the hell did she know?_

" Draco...ever since...he...and..now...hes...diffrent..." To Harry's suprise her voice cracked and she collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears.

Harry didnt know if he should comfort her so he put his hand on her back ackwardly.

" And you're the only person that would know why" She finally managed.

" I really wouldnt know a thing" he lied almost horrified.

" Something happend between you two..." She looked up at him.

Harry looked away, running his fingers back and forth along the rough stone.

" He hasnt made a rude comment about you in weeks, he_ let _you get the snitch last match, he barely eats, we havent snogged in weeks..." She kept her eyes glued to Harry.

A wave of releif washed over him. He wasnt the only one who was totally utterly miserable. He hadnt snogged Pansy? Some of the jelousy he had towards her vanished.

" Potter. What happend?" She finally asked.

" I er- we- uhh..." Harry fidgetted. She couldnt make him tell her.

" You did what...?" her voice was shrill with loss of patience.

" Nothing. I despise him, nothing happend"

" There he is!" Harry turned around to see Hermione and Ron walking towards them.

He sighed out happily and motioned them over.

" We've been looking all over for you...ages- OH... Hi Pansy..." Hermione noticed her for the first time and tried to smile politely.

Ron on the other hand had his hands in his pockets and his eyes locked on a blade of grass.

" Screw it" Pansy said standing up, " I'll talk to you later Potter" She said and headed back towards Hogwarts.

" Since when have you and uh- Pansy been friends?" Hermione sad down cross-legged facing Harry.

" Never...I dont know what she wanted" Harry lied again.

Ron was now closer to them and he mumbled something before he sat down next to Hermione.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

" Remember when I punched Malfoy?" Hermione said suddenly.

" Yeah that was bloody genius" Ron laughed.

Harry grinned adding, " Yeah. it was great."

A fresh breeze blew against the three and they shivered.

" What do you say to going to dinner a bit early tonight?" Hermiones eyes sparkled.

" Good with me" Ron said patting his stomach.

Harry stood up suggesting that he too agreed.

The trio laughed and walked closely together back towards the castle.

---

Draco knew Harry was going to enter before he even set foot in the room. Harry always came to dinner around this time.

He watched the gryffindor smile with his friends, an appealing grin on his face for once. Instead of the normal scowl.

" Hey" Draco said to Pansy as she sat down.

" Hi" She crossed her legs and flattened her skirt out.

" Where did you go?" He asked surly.

" Outside...had a nice talk with Potter"

Draco stopped chewing and tried to act as if this comment had not caught him off guard.

" Why the hell would you do that?"

" Draco- I just cant do this with you anymore!" She looked at him, hurt was the only thing he could read.

" I'm sorry Pansy...look...I just...I've been going through some shit.." He tried to explain.

" Then talk to me about it! we're friends! I'm here for you!" She hissed.

" I cant...you wouldnt get it alright?"

" I wouldnt would I...?" now you could hear the pain in her voice.

" No." He snapped.

" Try me." She lowered her voice, for a few first years were staring at them strangely.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her then ran his hand over his slicked back blonde hair.

" I cant...alright Parkinson...you know I would...I just cant." He was now staring her directly in the eye.

" Fine..." They stared at eachother for a moment. Then she pecked his cheek roughly and moved over towards the other 7th years.

Draco ate alone for the first time in all his years at Hogwarts.

Harry was leaving the great hall he noticed and, followed after him.

" Potter" He whispered even though it echoed off every wall.

Harry continued walking.

" Oh come on dont do this" Malfoy said loud enough for Harry to hear. He drew his wand and muttered a curse. Harry slowed down enough for Draco to catch up.

" Potter" Draco repeated now walking next to him.

" What Malfoy, what?" Harry sounded annoyed and bored.

" Nice game the other day" He smirked.

Harry didnt answer.

Malfoy hadnt planned this far yet. He tried to think of something to do...or say.

" Look I'm sorry about the other day that was way out of li-"

" Is this your idea of small talk. If it is...you really need to work on your people skills" Harry grumbled.

Draco finally allowed himself to act without thinking and pushed Harry against the closest wall.

At last Draco made Harry looked stunned.

" You miss me as much as I miss you, Potter" He whispered into Harry's neck.

" If- it's...not at all- then er...yes" Harry tried to articulate.

Draco pushed down even harder, " You lieing to me,Potter?"

" Malfoy dont do this" Harry whined.

" I miss you, Harry" Malfoy finally said.

" Took you long enough" Harry whispered.

" If I said I was sorry...would you forgive me?" Draco asked gently releasing the harshness of his grasp.

Harry didnt move.

" Look...I know I want you now Harry...I cant live without you." Draco caved.

Draco felt hot tears build in his eyes when Harry didnt reply for a second time.

" Please Harry" Draco whined.

Harry couldnt stand seeing Draco cry. His plan to make Draco suffer failed as her wiped the heartbreaking tears from his face.

Draco looked him in the eye and just as he had done on their first kiss, pressed his lips lightly on Harrys.

He forced himself to pull away from his only desire. They were after all in the middle of a hallway.

" You dont know how much I've missed you" Draco collapsed onto Harry's shoulder.

" I missed you too" Harry ran his fingers gingerly down his lovers soft hair, " Promise to never do that to me again...?" Harry asked.

" I promise" Draco squeezed his hand then pulled himself away, " Dinners about over..."

Harry didnt want to let go but he did.

" I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked up innocently at Malfoy.

" Of coarse" Draco whiped his eyes on his robes one last time, snifffling. Then, he leaned over and kissed Harry with more passion than the last time.

" 'night" Harry smiled as Draco began to walk away.

" Sweet dreams" Draco beamed at him walking backwards and, straight into a wall, " Ow!" He half yelled, half laughed.

Harry grinned trying not to laugh.

Draco stood up, " Yeah...always forget about those damn things...walls..."

Harry smiled and wriggled his fingers goodbye again looking smuggly at Draco.

Draco finally turned around and managed to make it into slytherin tower without seriously hurting himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;; Kind of a crap chapter...but, I need to set the plot up so bear with me! Thank you for the reveiws! its so nice to hear from all of you! you have no clue how much it means to me. But, yeah...fluff comming soon -evil grin-

* * *

-Chapter 3-**

* * *

Harry set his books down on the table and slid into the chair.

He felt a presence next to him and, he turned to see Draco Malfoy.

" What are you doing?" Harry hissed as Draco sat himself next to him.

" Sitting...what are you doing?" He said, smirking a bit.

" You can't sit next to m-" Harry began.

" Why not...? Everyone already hates me...whats it going to do...ruin my reputation? I want to sit next to the boy I love...I will" He stated as if it was completely normal.

" Have you gone mad?" Harry hissed.

Draco turned to face him a smile on his face, " Mad for you..."

" Oh come on!" Harry stiffled a laugh.

" You set me up for that one, you have to admit" Draco grinned.

Harry nodded still chuckling a little. Then he looked over towards the slytherin's and, noticed all of them pointing and snickering, pointing towards Draco. He watched Him try not to look over or seem bothered by the taunting.

" Did you tell them...?" Harry asked quietly.

" Of coarse not...I wouldnt do that..even if I had a death wish" He replied, " My father would find out faster than you can say-"

" Harry!" Hermione smiled happily at him and confronted the two boys.

" Hey Hermione" Harry smiled back.

" Hey Granger" Draco managed after Harry elbowed him. Hermione's eyes went wide with shock.

" Oh...hi..." She managed to say.

" Wheres Ron?" Harry looked around for his best mate.

" Thats why I came looking for you, professor McGonagle wants you"

" Oh alright...I'll see you later then?" He stood up gathering his things then touching Malfoys shoulder gingerly.

" No way in hell you are leaving me here with them, Potter" He said and also stood.

Hermione made weird motions, asking Harry what was going on but, Harry pretended not to see her.

As they made there way down the hallway quickly, Malfoy shoved something into Harry's robe pocket.

" So um...any idea what she wants?" Harry asked suddenly.

" Something about er- quidditch I -uh think" Hermione was fidgetting and, wrappng her fingers in her hair.

" Harry, y'know when we-"

" WHATS HE DOING HERE?" Harry turned quickly from Draco and saw Ron advancing them.

" Uh...he's...with me..." Harry answered softly.

Hermione and Ron both stared at him, the weirdest looks on their faces.

" Harry, We'll find out eventually...we're your best mates..." Hermione tried to reason.

Draco grinned. Harry kicked him softly, laughing.

" Alright I'm ready for you!" Harry heard McGonagles voice come from her classroom. All four of them entered. To Harry's releif she ignored Draco for awhile.

" As you know, this is your last year at Hogwarts...and, I was going to have a small party for the seventh years in gryffindor- OH...Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She turned noticing him.

" Um...I am..." Draco fumbled.

" We're friends now, alright?" Harry said and watched all five of their heads snap to him.

No one spoke for a few minutes. They all just stared at Harry in disbeleif.

" Well uh...nothing wrong with resolving issues with old enemies" The proffesor said akwardly.

Hermione's mouth was twitching and Ron's face was scarlet.

As if nothing had happend out of the ordinary she continued, " and...since I have grown rather fond of you three over the last seven years or so...I thought you could plan it for me...week off from your last class of the day and, you would work in gryffindor tower of course."

" Yes of course" Harry said, beaming at her.

" Well then you may begin today..." She said, " I myself have a class to teach so, off you go! and, Mr. malfoy I suggest you get back to your class" She smiled slightly and motioned them to leave.

" We're friends are we?" Draco whispered, his breath sent chills errupted down Harry's neck.

The four of them all walked quickly towards the portrait of the fat woman.

" Frogs breath" Harry said and, pulled Draco by the robes into their common room.

" Alright...explain. NOW." Hermione said, tapping her foot as the two sat down almost on top of eachother, smiling.

" Well...I suppose if anyone should know it's you two...and, i already know you eventually will accept me..." Harry said.

Hermione sat down across from them and, Ron next to her they both listened intently while the two boys explained in a bit less detail what had happend.

Hermione pursed her lips.

" Oh." She let a deep breath out.

Ron was still staring at them oddly.

" I-I...I really dont know what to say..." She tried to keep the surprise out of her voice, " I mean...If thats how it's going to be...if...thats your...choice...?" She looked over to Harry's smiling face.

" I swear I'm going to vomit" Ron finally said something.

Hermione looked over at him, her eyes had warning.

" Thats just...oh wow..." Ron stood up and then quickly strolled over to the staircase and into his dormitory.

" Oh no..." Worry lines creased Hermiones forehead.

Harry couldnt decide if he felt happy for getting it off his chest or sick from nerves. Malfoy slid his hand into Harry's and squeazed softly.

" I honestly think its..sort of cute..." Hermione smiled at the two, " dont mind Ronald...he'll get over it...he always does..." Harry could hear the truth in Hermiones voice.

" Yeah..." Harry agreed.

" But...wont your father find out? and...what will everyone else think Harry?"

" My fathers been in azkaban for a year and a half...I havent spoken to him since god knows when...he cant do a damned thing to me." Malfoy gritted his teeth in anger.

" I never cared what anyone thought about me, Hermione...the press may have made it out to look like that but really...he makes me happy..." Harry tried to explain.

Hermione sat there a moment still processing everything.

" Well, I am so glad you told me Harry, really I am...if you need anything let me know...both of you...Draco I supose you are a friend now...I am here...and I will talk to Ronald" Hermione stood up and leaned over to hug Harry.

" Bye Hermione."

" Bye Harry...library...y'know?" She smiled, " Bye..Mal-Draco..." She smiled at him also.

He waved and as the portrait door swung shut he meshed his lips to Harry's.

Harry jerked away " hang on...it's the middle of the god damn day" Harry laughed.

" Yeah...supose your right...I have to go to class...and all that...read that note"

Harry patted his pocket and felt it's presence.

" Thanks Harry...for everything...this would be...crazy without you..." Draco said softer than his normal voice.

" Same to you..." Harry smiled and watched Draco as he exited the room.

" So you two really are...?" Harry heard Ron from behind him.

Harry nodded and, motioned Ron over.

" I always sort of...wondered about...him...I mean I know his dad's nuts...and his mum...lets not go there but...he didnt kill dumbledore..." Ron said honestly trying to take everything in.

" Yeah.." Harry nodded.

" Sorry I went a bit mad there...just gave me a bit of a shock..." He breathed out and shook his head as if in disbeleif still.

" I understand, I mean if you had come out and said that..oh wow" Harry laughed. Pangs of jelousy rushed through his stomach.

Ron smiled and tried his best to look Harry in the eye.

" Hows he kiss like?" Ron laughed at his own question.

" Like a girl."

They both went into a fit of laughter.

" Thats not even real Funny" Ron gasped.

Harry laughed even harder.

" Thanks mate...you're the best" He grinned at Ron.

" Same to you" Ron smiled back, just as wide.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;; Hiyaaa! I'm in a happy mood...this chapter isnt so suck-ish! yeahhh. well keep the reveiws comming...they help me soooooooo much! lyl.

* * *

-Chapter 4-**

* * *

Harry unfolded the letter for a third time and reread the thin scratchy writing;

_You. me. room 201. 9:30._

_Draco._

Harry smiled at the lack of words and, slid his potions book inbetween the couch cushion.

" I supose I'll be off to bed then" He smiled at Hermione as she scribbled onto her parchment.

" Night Harry" She barely managed to nod her head goodbye.

Harry pushed open the curtain to his four-poster bed and snatched up the invisibility cloak.

" Where' re you going?" Harry turned to see Neville watching him intently.

" um...Dumbledore wanted something..." Harry answered throwing the cloak over his head.

" Oh alright" Neville yawned and rolled in the opposite direction.

Harry opened the door to the dormitory and held his breath as he crossed the comon room quietly. He glanced at the clock hanging from the wall. 9:24. That gave him 6 minutes to get up two flights of stairs and locate the room.

He waited impatiently for the portrait door to open so he could slip out unnoticed.

Finally after quite some time the door swung open and, Harry rushed past Ginny Weasly, trying his hardest not to allow the cloak to reveal his feet.

Once out in the hallway, Harry began to run keeping a close eye out for anyone.

He pushed past the corner and up one staircase. He crossed over to another long entrance and stopped as he heard loud laughing.

"...and did you see him with Potter today?" Pansy Parkinson hissed.

Crabbe and, Goyle sneared. Blaise just picket at the skin around his finger nails, quite un interested.

" Just think of what Lucious will think...and voldemort" She whispered the last few words.

" How dumb are you?" Blaise errupted.

Pansy draped her cloak around her shoulders then, stared at Zabini.

" You cant just walk around the bloody school talking about voldemort and his followers...do you know whose listening?"

Harry bit back a laugh.

" Shut up Zabini" Pansy snapped, " Like anyone cares anyways...the only real threat _so they thought _was Malfoy and now that we all clearly know he's an innocent prat..." She smirked.

Harry pushed his fingernails into his palms to keep himself from pouncing her.

" You're just pissed because he would rather shag Potter than you"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

" You really think thats what's going on?" Pansy voice had dropped.

" Its obvious, they were practically holding hands in potions today..."

" No way Draco isnt like that" Crabbe said suddenly.

" How do you know?" Blaise interogated.

"...We dont, he's just not like that..." Goyle said.

" We all thought he was a death eater too" Blaise smirked, pleased with his accusations.

" and look what he is now..." Pansy was now intrested again, " _a fucking fairy_"

" Well, c'mon...its almost past curfew" Blaise said beggining to walk towards Harry.

The others followed him. As they passed Harry held his breath. But, he could have swore Blaise looked him straight in the eye.

As he heard their footsteps echoe further away, he began running again. It was almost ten o'clock.

" Sorry I'm late" Harry burst into the door dumbly.

Malfoy looked up, of coarse he couldnt see Harry so his eyes were in the complete wrong direction.

Harry pulled the cloak off and it fell to the floor silently. He thought of telling Draco what he had just heard but, bit his tounge back.

" It's alright" Draco's face was glum.

" Whats wrong?" Harry advanced him and, sat upon the table that Draco was sprawled across.

" Parkinson." He muttered.

" What did she do?"

" Nothing..._yet_..." Draco sighed. Harry lay his head onto his lovers chest gently and whispered up to him, " Dont worry about her...she's a...worthless liar"

Draco sighed and sat up, cradling Harry's head and, adjusting them so they were lying side by side.

" Thanks" He leaned over and placed a small kiss over Harry's scar.

" No problem" Harry smiled.

" I supose this is the way we're going to be until the years over..." Draco sighed.

" It's only a month or so" Harry tried to cheer him up.

" I can't wait until I can kiss you and, not be scared for my life that some one will see" He frowned to himself, " Really, I shouldnt care...it's just like a straight couple would be...I mean honestly...why DO I care?"

Harry didnt say anything, just lay and felt Malfoys chest vibrate when he spoke.

" Where are we, anyways?" Harry asked after some time.

" It's a room snape and I used to use to discuss my father...theres a thousand charms on it...for sound...appearance...everything, the only way anyone could open that door after I say the spell is to break it down"

" Then say it" Harry whispered seductivly and climbed closer to Draco, allowing his lips to linger for a moment before pushing down with a force. Draco's tounge plunged into Harry's mouth quickly. Harry's hands found Draco's blonde locks and he wound his fingers into it. After, the heated snogging session the two finally broke for a moment.

" Hang on" Draco said pulling out his wand and walking closer to the door.

Harry heard him mutter something and, blue sparks flew from the tip of his wand.

" Alright, where were we?" He smiled, leaning over Harry and forcing him down on the table.

Draco's toung found Harry's neck and he traced the tip of it in circles, getting grunts of encouragement from Harry.

" You're so fucking hot tonight, Potter" Draco whispered, his hot breath hitting the slick spots on Harry's neck making him shudder in pleassure.

" I can feel you, think the same of me" Draco smirked and, began to kiss him again. His fingers found Harry's thighs and he, traced circles dangerously close to Harry's arousal.

" Fuck...Malfoyyy" He moaned into their kiss, the words alone could have made Draco come then and there.

" Come on, please" Harry said softly.

Draco teased him some more with his fingers and kissed down his neck again.

" I have a curfew you know" Harry trie to persue.

" Bullshit...you've got the damn cloak" Draco said, getting off Harry to strip himself.

Harry squirmed as he watched his lover's pale sweaty body emerge from his clothes.

" Alright Potter..._strip_"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N;; Rawrrr. R&R

* * *

-Chapter 5-**

* * *

Harry rolled from his bed a familiar ache instantly sending a loud yelp from his mouth.

" What's wrong with you?" Ron looked at him from where he was pulling his robes on.

" My bum...is sore" Harry said rubbing his lower back for a moment, then getting himself dressed.

" How did you hurt _that_?" Ron smirked to himself.

" Fell off my broom, I suppose..." Harry said, shunning the ideas forming in Ron's head.

Before they could continue their discussion, Hermione poked her head through the door.

" Well, come on, then!"

The two boys shuffled from the room, not bothering to make their beds.

" Sleep well...?" Hermione asked, as she always did.

Both boys nodded.

As they approached the great hall they saw a circle of people.

They hurried over and squeezed past some of the first years to see, Draco lying on the ground bloody and beaten.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand on instinct but he still managed to push himself into the middle of the group of people.

" H-Harry..." Draco sighed in relief and let his head fall into Harry's lap.

" What happened?" Harry's voice was shaking in anger.

" I- well..." Draco held his head in pain.

" Hold still" Harry said pulling his wand from his pocket and muttering a few healing spells he had picked up over the years.

" Thanks" Draco groaned and, stood up, leaning against Harry's shoulder.

" I told you they were fags" Harry looked over to see Pansy Parkinson pointing towards them, a smirk plastered over her face.

" Shut up" Harry hissed, walking over towards the sniggering slytherins.

" Oh, look Potter_ does _have a backbone after all" Pansy grinned, now inches from Harry's face.

" What in the hell did you do to him?" Harry growled into Pansy's face.

" I didn't touch him..."

" Bull shit."

" She didn't...honestly..._I did_" Harry looked over to Blaise.

Harry backed away from Pansy and, closer to Blaise.

" Don't you dare ever fucking touch him again" Harry hissed. Then there was a hard pain against his head and, he was falling backwards, in the dark. He tried to hit back but got punched again, very hard, his glasses shattering and cutting his face.

When he managed to open his eyes, he saw the fist coming towards him again. He waited for the hit but, noticed someone else's fist go flying past his head into Zabini's face, sending him flying backwards.

" Yes go Draco!" Harry turned to see Hermione screaming. Draco was now behind Harry, jagged gasps falling from his lips.

The group of people began to disappear and, to the gryfindors surprise, the slytherins backed off into the great hall.

" Harry, turn around" He heard Hermione say who was now behind him, her wand out.

After, Harry's glasses were fixed and, the shards of glass were off his face, he walked into the great hall, now starving. He could hear the other three not far behind him.

" Nice hit there" Ron said to Draco, hitting his shoulder lightly with his fist, then backing away as if Malfoy would hit him.

" Thanks" He laughed and, took a seat next to Harry.

" What did they do to you?" Harry asked in a whisper.

" Nothing, don't worry about it...he pushed me around a bit, threatened me...I'm fine, really"

Harry tried to accept that answer but couldn't help but grab a hold of Draco's hand nervously underneath the table.

Draco let go after awhile and, stood up.

" I'll be right back"

The trio exchanged confused looks.

" I talked to McGonagall , she's tweaked my schedule to match yours, to avoid anymore problems" He sat back down happily.

Harry smiled.

" That's great, you know I really misjudged you" Hermione beamed, her eyes sparkling.

" Where will you sleep?" Harry asked, curiously.

" Oh, well since I'm a slytherin prefect, I normally have a room I share with Parkinson"

Pangs of jealousy bubbled in Harry's stomach.

" Ronald and I don't get that treatment" Hermione said shocked.

" Yeah well, you know my father...wants what's best for me..." He smirked.

" You cant possibly share a room with her anymore..." Hermione retorted.

" Yeah, I know... I doubt she'll go back to the girl's dorms either..."

" Oh god, if you two shag in front of me..." Ron said, not meaning to be funny. But, everyone laughed anyways.

" Hm...I don't think we offer shows...do we, Harry?" Draco glanced at his lover, a large grin on his face.

" Gross" Ron bellowed, scrunching his face up.

Hermione laughed and, opened the daily prophet which had just been dropped off by a ministry owl.

" Anything interesting?" Malfoy leaned over to look for himself.

" Not really...oh! job openings..."

" I can't believe we're out of here in a month..." Harry said, sadly.

" Yeah, I know" Ron frowned.

" This was my only real home...y'know?"

" Harry, stop!"

" What?"

" You're making me cry" Hermione laughed, as her eyes watered down her cheeks.

" You know what we should do?" Harry said excitedly.

" What?" Ron asked.

" We could all go back to Sirius's place and, live there for awhile after Hogwarts...I mean we are of age now...and, it is mine" He offered.

" That would be great!" Ron smiled.

" Fantastic, Ill have to talk to my parents about it, of course...I'll write this week!" Hermione's sparkle was back.

Harry turned to Draco.

" Well, you know I cant go back home" He smiled gently, " Of course...life with a mudblood, weasel and, a...Potter...sounds...absolutely perfect" He chuckled.

Harry smiled and, was very happy he had thought of the idea.

He would live with his three favorite people for at least a few months. No more Dursleys. Yeah, this summer was going to be great.

---

" Alright Mr. Malfoy, is this alright?" Professor McGonagall asked.

" Yes, thanks" He said, fluffing one of his pillows.

" Well, I am off to bed then, let me know if any of you need anything" She said and apparated from the room.

" I cant beleive you go ther to move your bed in here" Ron laughed, his arms folded across his chest.

Draco laughed, his green curtained four-poster bed looked funny with all of the red and gold decorations in the Gryfindors boys dormitory.

Harry smiled and, said goodnight to Ron and, Draco before closing the curtains to his bed.

Soon after he heard the comforting snores coming from Ron's bed.

He rolled to his side, trying to forget that his boyfriend was sleeping in the same room as he was, a mere foot away from him. He felt himself become hard as he thought of all the things they would be doing, if not for the other boys in the room.

He groaned in frustration and rolled over to his back. He could see the clear image of Draco's pale body floating towards him, the blonde's tongue down his throat, his hard cock pressed against his thigh.

Harry tried to keep himself from moaning out at the thoughts. He quickly set a silencing charm around his bed and, pushed his pants off. He grabbed hold of his growing arousal and, worked his hands roughly down his shaft, touching the most sensitive spots. He came fairly quickly and, lay his head back, breathing heavily. He pictured the blonde holding him as, he always did after they came and, his hot breath ghosting down his neck...

He was hard again.

Harry kicked the post of his bed in frustration.

" What's wrong, Harry?" Draco's voice drifted towards him.

" Nothing" He gasped out. He heard silence and, decided to get back to work on himself, not even thinking about the fact that Draco couldn't hear him, from the silence charm.

He sat down on his bed and positioned his hands for another go.

" My...Merlin...Harry..." He heard the seductive voice of his lover.

Harry jerked his head up, expecting the slytherin to be angry with him. Instead, he was walking towards him slowly, checking out every inch of his body.

" Silencing charm, I expect?" Draco raised his eyebrows as Harry nodded, not stopping his rapid hand movements. Just the other males presence was turning him on.

He gasped as Draco lay on top of him, pinning his hands above his head, wasting no time to push his tongue into Harry's mouth.

" Everything smells of you in here" Draco whispered between short pecks, " and, that is giving me the worst hard on"

Harry bucked his hips into Draco's, feeling exactly what Draco was talking about.

" Now, now...slow down" Draco growled, stripping himself and laying back across Harry. Their bodies aligned perfectly, Draco's hands flew down to Harry's ass and he squeezed it demandingly.

Harry moaned out in frustration. The thing was, he couldn't wait. Pre cum was already pooling on his comforter.

Draco, obviously amused by this took advantage by, whispering sexy things in Harry's ear.

" You know, I love you, right?" Draco laughed, kissing Harry's chest and teasing his nipple with his teeth.

" After this, I'm not so sure" Harry groaned into Draco's mouth as they connected into a kiss.

Draco smirked and shoved his tongue farther into Harry's mouth, standing overtop of him, forcing the brunettes head up.

Harry's kiss was becoming hungrier, Draco pulled away to tease him a bit more.

" _Draco, I swear to god_" Harry hissed in parsletounge angrily.

" Fuck, Harry do that again..." Draco laid on the bed and allowed his lover to take over.

" Do what?" Harry asked, laying next to him.

" Talk to me in parsletounge" He growled, " It's so sexy..."

" _Sexy, is it? want to know what would be better? you inside me_" Harry murmured.

" Of fuck...alright, you win, get up" Draco said, barley able to move himself.

Draco placed his hands onto Harry's hips and waited for Harry's permission.

" Just go..." Harry gasped as Malfoy entered him slowly. Draco was trying to be slow and gentle but, Harry rocked back onto him, pushing Draco in farther. Draco moaned out as Harry began to ride him. His back arched up in pleasure, reaching the deepest he could go.

" _You like this Draco?"_ Harry managed to groan.

" Oh fuck, say my name again" Draco held onto Harry's hips and thrust himself in and out.

Harry repeated Draco's name, very slowly and, came again just listening to Draco's long orgasm. Draco followed right behind Harry and, the white liquid spewed from him. His breath catching in his throat.

Harry slowly pulled upwards and, rolled next to Draco, his body heat radiating into Harry's.

Draco's mouth found Harry's and he pushed his lips against Harry's in a long hard kiss.

" I love you" He smiled.

" I love you too" Draco replied, grabbing Harry's waist and pulling him into his sleek chest, " more than you'll ever know..."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco sloppily one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N;; Hey! I'm back. Yeah, homecoming was AMAZING. My friends are thee best...but, um yeah heres a short chapter...long one comming tomorrow, promise! ily.

* * *

-Chapter 6-**

* * *

" Alright, remember we're meeting in the common room in ten minutes!" Hermione said as Harry and Draco walked out of the great hall.

" When are you planning to do that party anyways?" Draco asked, falling into step with Harry.

" Don't you listen? Next weekend" Harry answered.

" Well, sorry...not my fault you're _hot_"

Harry didn't reply, just grinned and pushed Draco playfully.

" It's the truth"

The two entered the common room and, were happily greeted by Ron.

" Well come on, we haven't got all day!" Hermione motioned the three boys over as she swung the portrait door closed.

Harry lay his head on Draco's shoulder and, shut his eyes.

" Harry! Honestly, pay attention!" Hermione snapped.

" Not like we're doing anything" Ron said defensively.

" We are too doing something; McGonagall expects this to be done by tomorrow! We've run out of time, this weekends our last chance!" Hermione retorted.

" It's not that hard, get some music, some tables, food and people" Draco rolled his eyes slightly, before Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

" Fine, you three plan it then" She snapped.

" Now Hermione, you know that if you did that, there wouldn't be a party" Ron chuckled and, Harry nodded in agreement.

She cracked a small smile, giving up on them.

---

" ...and, I want you all to know I will miss you terribly, we've had some great times and, some rough times together" Professor McGonagall's eyes filled with tears but she continued, " Hogwarts wont be the same without all of you" She took her seat back down at the round table as the gryfindors clapped after her long speech.

" Thanks professor" Hermione beamed at her, eyes watering threateningly. The chatter and clanking of forks continued as everyone settled down to eat.

" Thank you, all four of you, for pulling this together" She answered.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny and, Professor McGonagall were all placed at one of the many round tables placed in the gryfindors common room.

" I'm really going to miss you guys too, whom else will I bother?" Ginny laughed and, raised her eyebrow to Ron.

Harry listened to the groups conversation and, choked as he took a drink of whatever substance was in his cup. He looked over to see Seamus laughing, he had been in charge of the drinks.

" Did you spike this..?" Harry mouthed.

Dean and Seamus both burst into a fit of laughter.

Harry shrugged over at Draco and continued to drink.

---

" You know you look hot tonight Drake" Harry breathed down Draco's neck.

" Yeah alright, how much of that have you, had?"

" Only..." He trailed off. He must have decided he wasn't going to answer because he was now very concentrated on the dance floor, " Lets go dance" he suggested.

" No way" Draco said automatically.

" Oh come on Draccoo" Harry cooed.

" I said no." He answered firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

" McGonagall's not even here...she left for awhile...please" Harry pouted.

" You cant do that" Draco whined.

Harry stood from his chair and pushed Draco's from the table. He put his hands on each arm and leaned foreword as close as he could without kissing him.

" Please" Harry whispered into Draco's watering mouth.

" Well, now I really cant, Harry" He murmured, dizzily.

" Why not?" Harry said, making his tongue brush against Draco's top lip.

" Stop" Draco hissed, trying to look away.

Harry's hot breath was hitting his neck and, sending the most pleasurable feelings towards his lower anatomy. He tried to jerk his head away again but, instead his lips crashed onto Harry's parted mouth. That sent him over the edge, he didn't care if McGonagall was watching, he snaked his tongue into the warm mouth and, pulled Harry down onto him, their hips slowly grinding in rhythm.

" Ah..ah..ah.." Harry said breathlessly, waving his finger and, pulling away, " That's for tonight"

Draco felt himself go even harder at the thought of the thin boy squirming underneath him, no control whatsoever.

" Dance with me, now?" Harry asked, innocently.

" I honestly cant" Draco muttered.

" oh...OH" Harry laughed as he realized what he was talking about.

" Alright well, I'm going to go out there" He said and, walked off.

" Sorry about that Mr. Malfoy, We seem to have had an issue in the kitchen" Professor McGonagall said, taking her seat back.

" Oh...alright" Draco wasn't paying attention, he was watching his boyfriends tight ass, going back and forth in time with the music.

McGonagall continued going onto Draco about something as he drooled over Harry.

Ginny came back to her seat, her face red from dancing and, began to talk to McGonagall. Which took pressure off Draco and allowed him to go dumb.

Harry's eye caught Draco's for a moment and, he licked his lips, teasingly. Draco sent back the finger and scowled.

Awhile later, Harry finally came back.

" I wish you were out there with me" Harry said breathlessly.

" Its your own damn fault I'm not" He winced catching the smell of Harry's sweat.

" Want me to take care of it?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

Before Draco could protest, Harry slid underneath the table.

" What are you-" Draco began but, stopped as Harry fumbled with his belt.

" I thought I saw Harry sit down?" McGonagall looked around questioningly.

" Nope...he uh Uhhhhh" Draco grunted as Harry's hand clamped around his dick.

" What's that?" McGonagall asked, giving him a funny look.

" He went up to his uh room" Draco breathed out, trying to push Harry's head away.

" Mr.Malfoy, are you alrigh-"

" OH GOD" Draco groaned out as Harry's hot mouth enclosed around his throbbing member. He tried to kick Harry away and, Harry's head hit the table which caused a large _thud_.

" Is there someone under the table?" She asked beginning to pull the table cloth up.

" No, no!" Draco managed. Giving into Harry, he stopped struggling.

" Professor!" Hermione observed the situation and came and, sat upon the table so she wasn't able to lift the cloth.

" Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing?" McGonagall pursed her lips and, turned her head sharply to see Draco's twisted expression.

" I uh hurt my uh toe...dancing. awhile ago" He offered.

" Yeah I stepped on it" Hermione nodded, trying not to look the professor in the eye.

Draco finally managed to push Harry away from him and, zipped his pants back up.

As McGonagall talked to Hermione about the situation, Harry shot back up into his seat.

" Alright Mr.- Potter!" She looked flustered and rubbed her temple.

" I think you need some rest professor, you don't look so well" Harry smiled strangely.

" Yes...yes..rest..." She stood up, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

" You owe me" Hermione mouthed as she walked McGonagall out of the common room.

" Now will you dance with me?" Harry asked, curtly.

" Fine..." Draco huffed.

" Really?" Harry looked at him, a shine in his eyes.

" Yeah but, you've got to do me a favor"

" anything" Harry said, pulling on Draco's hands leading him to the dance floor.

Right when the two got out there, Harry was moving along to the music, in time. Draco awkwardly got into a rhythm. Hermione and, Ron joined the two and, laughed at Draco's stiff movements.

" Come on Drakee...loosen up!" Harry complained, inching closer to Draco.

" I don't dance much" Draco replied.

Harry was now, so close to Draco that he was touching him, he continued to move himself in time with the music but, against Draco. Draco finally allowed himself to relax and ground his groin into Harry's ass.

" There you go" Harry nodded in aproval and swung his hips harder into Draco's.

The song slowly came to a stop and, a slow one began.

Ron and, Hermione began to dance nervously.

Draco took Harry's hips in his hands and Harry pushed his arms around Draco. Draco smiled at Harry and, they stepped slowly, pulling each other as close as they could.

" So, do you forgive me, then?" Harry said in an almost sober voice.

" I wasn't mad" Draco laughed and, burying his head into Harry's neck.

" I'm sorry for turning you on in front of McGonagall" Harry grinned.

" Get that look off your face...I'll get you back and, that's a promise" Draco laughed and kissed Harry's neck delicately.

" Yeah, how do you plan to do that?" Harry asked suggestively.

Draco began to grind himself into Harry very roughly, breathing into Harry's ear jaggedly.

" Stop Draco" Harry tried to bite back a laugh.

" No" Draco said firmly, tracing the folds of Harry's ear with his tongue, " You looking foreword to me sucking you tonight..." He drawled.

" Draco, seriously, stop" Harry whined.

" I said no, Harry" Draco laughed and, kissed Harry's nose softly, " You're so fucking adorable when you're horny"

A small blush threatened on Harry's cheeks.

" I love you, Harry" Draco whispered as, the song ended and everyone pulled from their partners and, a faster pitched dance began.

" I love you, Draco" Harry smiled and, waited a few moments to let go of Draco's sharp shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N;; Hey! alright. I know I'm an evil jerkface for not updating in about a week. I've been super busy with school and, I also have the worst writers block, this took three days to get out and even now it sucks! but no worries, slash scene comming soon! reveiw and i'll love you forever!

* * *

-Chapter 7-**

* * *

" Wha's wrong with you?" Ron asked, staring at the beaming Hermione.

" Mum and Dad just wrote and, said I can stay with you at Sirius's!"

" That's great!" Harry smiled and, looked over as Draco smiled and nodded in agreement.

" Well don't get too excited, Ronald!" Hermione huffed.

" I'm just nervous, is all!"

" Don't be, Ron...we'll do fine...we can win this..."

---

Draco pushed Harry's hair from his forehead and ran his fingers down the jagged scar slowly. The rough, raised skin formed a slanted Z.

" Are you ready for this?" Draco whispered and, pulled Harry into a nervous hug.

" I think so" his voice was shaking.

" Good luck, make this count" Draco brushed Harry's cheek lightly with his lips and, watched Harry stagger into the hallway opening to the quidditch field.

Draco quickly made his way through the stands and found a seat by, Hermione.

" Is he nervous?" Hermione asked quickly.

" A bit" Draco half smiled.

" Ron was too, I think it's silly really...just a game..."

" It's their last game of quidditch ever, I doubt you would understand...its the cup, Hermione...they are tied with Ravenclaw...if they win this...it will be great for your house"

Hermione dismissed the conversation by letting a loud scream escape her throat as the boys mounted their brooms and kicked off at Madame Hooch's whistle.

Draco clapped his hands and, watched Harry's swift movements, his eyes already searching the field for the small golden ball.

Draco watched as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw scored one after the other, tying the score almost every five minutes.

Harry searched aimlessly around the pitch in frustration. He couldn't let the 7th year Gryffindors loose their last match.

" C'mon Ron, you're doing great!" Harry smiled at Ron's green face as he; weekly saved the quaffle from going into the 5 point's hoop.

" Harry, we're down by nearly twenty points!" Ginny flew by him, complaining.

" I know, I know, I haven't seen the snitch once!"

" That's because you've been watching Malfoy the whole time" Ginny laughed.

A small blush crept upon his cheeks and he, swerved to the other end of the field.

" You all right, Potter? Upset because your boyfriend isn't up here to-"

" Shut up Krawitz!" Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

" Hey, Daniels! You hear that? The queer told me to shut up!"

Collin Daniels rode over towards the two seekers, a snide expression on his face.

" He did, did he? Guess we may just have to teach him a lesson, eh?" The two sniggered and, Harry watched Krawitz ride over to one of the beaters and pull the bat from his hands, sending a bludger flying in full speed towards Harry.

" Bloody hell!" Harry dove down, in time and, was ungraciously caught by Daniels who, was now underneath him, grinding his broom tip into the back of Harry's leg.

" Cut it out" Harry warned angrily and tried not to make it obvious as he dove down, finally seeing the snitch. Krawitz now noticing also rushed after Harry. Harry rode across the pitch quickly then up and into the clouds. Krawitz was right behind him, the sound of the wind increasing in their ears.

" Potter, you know what Blaise told me?"

Harry ignored the yelling behind him.

" He told me that YOU sexually assaulted him..."

" I wouldn't touch him!" Harry said, anger bubbling in his stomach.

" But, you would touch Malfoy? Now that I don't get!" He continued yelling, " He's a filthy little prat...that's what he is"

" Shut the hell up!" Harry tried to sail foreword faster, his hand stretched out for the snitch.

" His own Father hates him! Along with the rest of the school...no one likes fags...they all ought to just go die...for all I care" He let out a cackle of a laugh. Harry fell behind Krawitz a bit and, rammed himself into the boy's back. Krawitz flung foreword barely staying on his broom and, cussed at Harry.

Harry quickly exceeded foreword and let his eyes run across the are. He dove down seeing his target, fluttering below him.

Harry's hands finally, found the small golden ball and, he rode back down, his arms in the air.

" That's what you get for being a smart-ass!" Daniels roared, knocking Krawitz over the head with his hand. A huge scowl was all Krawitz returned to Harry's beaming smile.

" Good job mate! We've won the cup!" Ron cheerfully hugged Harry, now down on the ground again.

As, Madame Hooch presented Gryffindor with its cup, the left side of the pitch cheered like crazy and, Harry's name was being shouted.

Harry felt familiar arms around his middle and he turned to see the loving gray eyes, of Draco.

" Good job!" Draco nuzzled Harry's neck with his nose and, allowed Hermione her turn to hug him.

---

Harry opened his eye's one at a time and, rolled on his side towards the window. Drops of rain slid down the windowpane as if in slow motion.

Draco was already downstairs in the great hall, Harry briefly remembered him getting out of bed.

He stood up and, stretched. His clothes were packed away so, he just pulled the clothes at the top of his trunk and, his robes.

" Good morning, Harry!" Hermione said as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, there was a trace of sadness in her voice.

Harry grunted in her direction and, picked at his food as he listened to Seamous and Dean talk about yesterday's quidditch match.

" Do we go to classes today?" Harry asked as he pushed his plate away and, it disappeared.

" No, McGonagall say's seventh years have the day off...right before the feast they will give us our diplomas" Ron answered.

" What do you want to do with our last day at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked the four as tears filled her eyes but, she swallowed them back.

" Lets walk around the grounds" Ron suggested, " we'll spend it with the whole Gryffindor tower...well the sevenths years anyways"

Neville nodded, swallowing the last of his corn bread.

The mixed group walked outside, finding a soft patch of grass by a tree and, settling down in the drizzly weather.

Harry instantly leaned back into Draco and, stared up at the large castle.

" Damn, I'll miss it here...so many good times..."

" So many bad" Draco added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Lets have fun our last day, lets do something fun!" Lavender tried to sound positive.

" Yeah alright" Ron agreed, those being the first words he had spoken to 'Lav-Lav' all year.

So they all laughed at their old memories, played games and, told stories for hours. Everyone had a sparkle in their eye, the sadness was still there, in the pit of the stomach. But, for now they all just relaxed into the air. And, soaked in the people they had grown up around.

Finally, around five, they were all told to report to the great hall for graduation.

Harry waved goodbye walked over to join the other Slytherins.

They all stood there for nearly an listening to their fellow classmates names getting called off and, watching them shake their professors hands. Some weeping, some smiling.

As, the end of the year feast began, everyone talked to their house's ghost one last time and, exchanged address's again.

Harry said his goodbyes to nearly headless nick and, made Hagrid promise to visit him often. He said goodbye to his quidditch team and, all the younger classmen he had become friends with. He had watched Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and, many others go but, he never knew how hard it was. He had dreaded this day ever since his first day at Hogwarts ended.

Soon enough the feast came to an end and, everyone pulled their trunks down to the carriages.

" C'mon Harry, we've got one!" He heard Hermione say from behind him.

He made sure Draco was behind him and started over to the carriage.

He sat down opposite of Ron and, layed his head in Draco's lap instantly.

" Our last carriage ride ever" Hermione sighed.

" Crazy isnt it?" Draco too had a sad glint in his eye even as he played with Harry's locks gently.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N;; Okay, I have un-dicontinyed this because, I dont really care if I dont have fans...I like to write dammit! Hehe. But, reveiws would make the updates much faster.

* * *

**

-Chapter 8-

* * *

Harry climbed into the compartment after Ron, his trunk making a loud _clunk_ noise behind him.

" It's a good thing we had one of the first carriages, I swear the number of students has doubled since September" Hermione shook her head and, pushed her trunk up on the rack.

" It's gotten to the point where it's bloody mad, can't walk through the corridors" Ron rolled his eyes.

Draco pulled out a small compact and checked his hair, smoothing down the bits that weren't in the right place.

" You are so gay" Ron laughed.

" Why can't I fix my hair?"

" Honestly, I should have known you were gay, no one spends that much time in a bathroom and, gets away with saying they're straight"

" Well really, I would say it depends, I mean look at Harry...he's spent a total of...what? two minutes in front of a mirror? _He's_ gay." Draco pointed out.

Harry must have looked hurt because Malfoy quickly added, " I mean, he handles the look well, quite dishy, really."

Ron snorted and, reached into his pocket, pulling out some food he had stuffed in his napkin at the feast.

" Honestly, Ron!" Hermione began to nag but, was interrupted by the sound of the train roaring to life.

" So, you two are coming home with me, right Harry?" Ron asked, biting into a rotting apple and, making a face.

" I thought Ginny owl'd your mum?" Harry asked.

" She must have..." He agreed.

" Then in about three or four days, I'll apparate over" Hermione added.

" Then, we can use floo powder to get to Grimuald Palace?" Ron looked over at Harry.

" Yeah" He nodded.

" Malfoy?" Ron looked over at Draco.

" Yeah?" He answered.

" There are three rules at my house..."

Draco didn't say anything cuing Ron to continue.

" No muttering rude comments under your breath, do not walk off unless you are with Harry or myself and...no having sex in my bed." He eyed Harry.

" Suppose we'll be doing it on the floor then, love" Draco leaned over and nipped Harry's ear lobe.

" Oh sick!" Ron said, closing his eyes.

Hermione was laughing now, very amused by the discomfort the subject brought upon Ron.

" Gosh, it's freezing in here!" Hermione said after awhile and, pulled her wand from her pocket. Her trunk appeared next to her and, she pulled a blanket out and lay it across her lap.

" Yeah, I was just thinking the same" Harry shivered.

Draco stood up and pulled a large green and silver blanket from his own trunk and, lay it across the two of them.

" Thanks" Harry smiled and leaned foreword so Draco could rest his arm around him.

" I think I'm going to go to sleep, I'm awfully tried" Hermione yawned and, leaned her head against Ron's shoulder which caused him to go scarlet.

Harry looked over at Draco who was the only other one awake in the compartment, now.

" I'm sorry I treated you like shit, I cant just leave you...I'll never do it again..." Draco articulated.

" Where did that come from?" Harry asked, knowing the promise was not true.

" I just feel like, I still owe you so much..."

" Love...isn't about being even...or owing each other things...and, even if it was, I'm sure you could find _some_ way to pay me back" Harry pressed his smiling lips to Draco's cheek.

Draco laughed and, with a burst of passion, he took Harry's parted mouth to his own and, bit down for entrance to the Gryffindor's mouth. After recovering from shock, Harry gladly kissed back, twisting his fingers into Draco's soft hair. Draco's tongue plunged into Harry's mouth and, his hands groped blindly for his ass. Harry let out a muffled moan, causing every nerve in Draco's body to become fully alert.

" Draco..." Harry breathed out, trying to hold in his pleasure. Draco pushed his hand up into Harry's shirt and, traced slow lines down his chest, scratching his nipple softly. Draco's lips moved from Harry's mouth down to the skin on his neck. He kissed every spot multiple times and, whispered loving things in his ears.

" We cant do this here, you know that?" Harry murmured, getting cut off by Draco's hungry mouth.

" Yeah, I know" Draco scowled and stood up, throwing the compartment door open.

" Where are we going?" Harry asked, trying to steady his breathing.

" Washroom" Draco replied, wrenching the door open and, shoving Harry inside. He quickly shut the door and changed the sign to " Occupied."

" Nice" Harry smiled, sticking his tongue from his mouth and running it along Draco's sweet lips. Draco shoved Harry roughly against the wall and pinned him into another rapid snogging session.

Draco loosened his grip a bit and, made another trail down Harry's neck as he undid his pants.

Harry let out a soft purring noise and, encouraged Draco as his head suddenly went down and his mouth closed around his arousal.

There was a soft banging noise coming from outside the door.

" Draco..." Harry whispered.

" Ignore it" He snarled, continuing his movements.

The banging noise went on and, became unbearable.

Draco opened the door after, putting Harry's belt back on.

" What!?" He hissed.

" I- I...I've got to use the toilet" a small first year boy said.

" Go to another one! I'm busy!"

" It's -it's all the way on the other side...sir"

" dammit to hell" Draco growled.

" Draco, let him go..." He leaned further over to see Pansy Parkinson sitting alone outside the girls washroom.

" Fine!" He snarled and, grabbed Harry's hand pulling him out for the first year.

The first years eyes grew wide with shock and, he left the room very quickly.

" I thought he had to use the-" Draco threw his hands into the air and looked at Harry's flushed, sweat drenched face, mouthing "sorry."

" What are you looking at!?" Draco barked at Pansy.

" square root of fuck all!" she snapped back.

" Then get the hell out of here- no wait, we'll leave!" Draco said huffily, dragging Harry away.

" 'the hell was that?" Harry asked as they sat down in their seats no longer in any mood for sex.

" No idea" Draco said grumpily.

" You think, Weasels mum will be alright with me? I mean you never said who your 'friend' was in the letter" Draco asked, calming down somewhat.

" I'm sure she'll be fine with it, Drake...and, dont call him that!" He grinned and, poked Draco's side with his finger.

" Stop" Draco whined, pitifully.

" You're no fun" Harry pouted.

" I'm not fun eh?" Draco laughed and, pushed Harry onto his back, tickling his sides making him laugh also.

" alright, alright!" Harry said breathlessly, " I take it back!" he kissed the slytherin softly.

" Good." Draco said, pleased with himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N;; Seriously...this is just like a bunch of buttsex. rofl. Okay anyways, reveiw...I have one more chapter left! Then this one is over

* * *

-Chapter 9-**

* * *

A cold feeling grew in Harry's stomach as he stepped onto the platform, Draco behind him.

" Where do you suppose mum is?" Ginny asked as, Hermione joined her parents after saying goodbye.

" I bet she's sent Tonks again" Ron answered, seeing the pink-haired witch approaching.

" Hi!" Tonks said, happily.

" Hi Tonks!" Ginny smiled sincerely.

" Well lets not just stand here all day, I'm starving!" Ron hissed.

" We've just eaten!" Ginny argued.

" Well whatever!" Ron spat back, his eyes going towards Tonks puzzled glare.

" Wha's he doing here?" She whispered.

Harry felt Draco go stiff behind him.

" He's coming home with us, I thought I told you all this!" Ginny answered.

" _Him_?" Tonks asked, in shock.

" Yes!" All four of them of them shot back at her.

" Er- well come on then...you can all apparate now, right?" She said cautiously.

Ginny nodded proudly.

Harry took Draco's arm and, all five of them apparated in front of the burrow.

Ron ran up to the door and, opened it, immediately Mrs. Weasly's squeals were heard.

Harry nervously squeezed Draco's shoulder and followed Ginny into the house.

After hugging Ginny, Mrs. Weasly threw her plump arms around Harry, pulling away her jaw dropped.

" HARRY! Step back!" She jerked Harry from Draco, protectively.

" What-the-MUUM!" Ron barked, setting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

" He's come to stay with us, Harry's friend...I mentioned" Ginny squeaked.

The room fell completely silent. Harry glanced over at the clock that showed only three hands not facing home. Bill, Charlie's and of course, Percy's.

Mrs. Weasly looked over to Arthur who had gone slightly dumb to everything.

After several moments someone spoke;

" Oh- Well uh...get upstairs and unpack...food will be ready, you must be starving" Her voice was nervous but, she allowed Draco to follow behind Harry up the curving staircase.

Draco followed Harry up the steps of the burrow to Ron's room, where he and Draco would be sleeping. Ron would Take Percy's old room with Bill.

" I'm serious" Ron turned at the door " None of…er THAT in my bed!" With that he was gone.

" God, some one needs to get some" Draco said, smirking. Harry swatted him and laughed.

" Come on ferret boy" Harry chuckled and tossed his trunk to the foot of the bed.

" Wait" Draco said, rummaging around in one of his many trunks.

" Wait, what?" Harry grinned and allowed Draco to drag him out the door.

" Never mind" Draco said with a sly smile.

" I'm not hungry…lets just go upstairs" Harry whined, struggling to walk on his own.

" We're going outside" Draco said, finally pulling him out the back door.

" But there's evil gnomes!" Harry argued, following Draco's fast pace anyways.

Eventually they came to a large clearing, deep in the Weasley's backyard. It was a long stretch of the greenest grass Harry had ever seen.

Draco plopped to the ground, pulling Harry into his lap.

" What are we doing?" He asked, looking at the blonde curiously.

Draco took Harry's hand into his own and placed a soft kiss to his wrist.

" Harry James Potter" Draco muttered after a moment, moving his lips to Harry's fingertips.

" Yes…?" Harry asked, the feeling of Draco's moistening lips sending a zap to his nerves.

" I love you," He said, pushing up Harry's sleeve and kissing up to his upper arm before taking his shirt off and kissing to his shoulder.

" I love you too…Dray what's going on?" Harry asked, confusion thick in his eyes.

" I just want you to know, I won't leave you again" Draco answered.

" I told you, you don't have to prove yourself to me Drake" Harry said, palming his lovers cheek.

" I want to" Draco whispered, he had now reached Harry's neck. His breath was ghosting every sensitive spot.

Harry had no objections to this. He allowed Draco his dominating position and eventually Draco was on top of Harry in the cool grass the sky lit only by the moon.

" So does this mean we can't piss Ron off and fuck in his bed?" Harry asked once the kisses stopped having so much affect on him.

" That's tomorrow, love" Draco nipped Harry's ear lobe before pulling off his own shirt and unbuckling his pants.

" I still don't see why we had to come out here…we have silencing charms" Harry thought aloud watching his lovers pale skin emerge.

" No silencing charm could block out how loud I'm going to make you yell" Draco hissed into Harry's ear causing him to grow hard all over again.

" Fuck…. Dray…" He whined as Draco slowly began to grind his hips into Harry's hipbone.

" No …Fuck Harry" He laughed and finally eased the head of his cock into Harry.

Harry let out a moan of surprise and pent up anticipation.

" Relax" Draco cooed, slowly beginning to work up a steady pace.

Harry groaned as Draco's teeth scraped over his nipple teasingly and his hand worked its way to his hard arousal.

" Tell me if it hurts" Draco ordered, slowly jerking him off as he plunged deeper into him.

His lips met Harry's and he slipped his tongue into his warm mouth, their tongues touching every so often in a battle.

Harry got lost in the over whelming feelings and the most powerful wave of emotion washed over him. He screamed his name so loud, not caring if the whole world knew that Draco Malfoy had made him this worked up. He came more than he had ever before just as Draco had made one final jerking movement.

Draco hurried to lick the come from his lover's stomach and, collapsed next to him.

Harry was still trying to come back to reality as he pushed his lips on Draco's.

" You liked that, I see?" Draco said after slipping his arm around him, cupping his ass lightly.

Harry nodded, suddenly embarrassed by how he must have sounded.

" Good" Draco said looking quite pleased.

They laid under the stars for awhile, just talking to each other and pointing out the shapes the small-lit dots connected in to. Harry had never felt so happy in his life. Draco had never loved anyone more than at that moment.

* * *

" Bed time?" Harry asked for the fifth time that hour.

" Harry love, it's 7 o clock" Draco replied. Harry had no idea how hard Draco was at the thought of his lovers begging.

" So what's tonight's theme anyways?" Harry whispered, his hot breath ghosting into Draco's ear.

" It's a surprise and Harry…trying to turn me on won't work" He laughed and kissed his nose before purposely placing his hand on his upper thigh.

" Oops" Draco snickered at the face Harry made.

" You suck" Harry muttered.

Draco laughed even harder, pushing his finger into his own mouth suggestively.

" Of course I suck, Potter…where else would you get your pleasure?" He hissed.

" Dray…" Harry pouted.

" OH! Not fair!" Draco said, pushing his bottom lip back in with his thumb. " And are you this turned on by my hand on your thigh?"

" It's your mere presence…" Harry replied blushing.

Draco smiled, finally giving into his pleading. He stood up and walked to where the family was.

" Mrs. Weasley…Harry is feeling sort of sick, I am going to go upstairs with him" Draco said politely, winking to Ron who was pretending to gag.

" Oh dear, is he alright?" Molly asked standing up to put her hand to his forehead.

" Just a head ache" Harry replied quietly.

Molly nodded to Draco, looking worried.

As they approached the stairs Harry returned to his normal stagger and Draco followed after him. When they reached the last step, Draco grabbed onto Harry's ass making Harry freeze.

" Oh Harry" Draco groaned into his ear, teasingly.

" Stop" Harry choked out trying to move to Ron's room.

" Stop what?" Draco asked innocently, his hand moving to Harry's well-built chest.

" Come on Dray" Harry begged, the pleading look in his eyes made Draco move foreword. He after all knew the feeling of sexual tension.

Harry couldn't keep his hands off of Draco as they entered.

" Stop" Draco growled at Harry, holding his wrists in his hands tightly.

At first Harry was afraid he had upset him but then he saw the handcuffs. He grew harder instantly.

" You stop" Harry replied just as firmly. His hands broke free from Draco's grip and he pushed him onto the bed.

Draco did not mind the switch but he put up a small fight.

Harry stripped Draco of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. As much as Harry wanted to take him then and there he resisted and pushed Draco's hands from his thin body.

" You know what, Malfoy?" Harry hissed, cuffing his left hand to the bedpost.

" What?" Draco replied weakly as his right hand was then cuffed.

" You can't behave…so I am going to have to teach you how" Harry smirked, climbing off him. Leaving Draco yearning for his body warmth.

" Malfoy do you want me over there?" Harry asked folding his arms across his chest, his shirt now off.

" No" Draco smirked and turned his head from Harry's direction.

" Looks to me like you do" He laughed, talking about the rather large bulge in his lover's boxers. Draco didn't reply.

" Look at me when I talk to you!" Harry ordered his eyes boring into Draco's.

Draco nodded, gulping in air as Harry's hand finally cupped his cheek.

" What do you want from me Malfoy?" Harry asked, his fingers gently gracing his skin.

" I want you to touch me" Draco replied, honestly. Harry's fingers continued before he slapped his cheek lightly.

" I'm not going to…not down there anyways" Harry answered, smirking.

Draco's eyes widened and he groaned in frustration.

" But I will make you come" Harry added, in a softer voice.

Draco tried to move his hand down to his arousal. It was beginning to hurt in the worst way he had ever felt.

" It's torture isn't it Malfoy? You remember me when I come? Do you know that face by heart?" Harry asked, knowing Draco knew exactly what he was talking about.

" I wish I could just let you fuck me" Harry whispered into his ear. He began to kiss his neck, his tongue flicking his skin in every sensitive place.

Draco's eyes began to water as he moved his head to Harry's his lips locking to his, desperately kissing him, harder and harder. Harry's lips moved to his jaw and his hands found the elastic to Draco's boxers. He slowly pulled them off, then stepped back to admire his beauty.

He then slowly began to push his own pants from his hips. Draco wanted him so badly he cried out at the sight of his lover's milky skin. Pre-come oozing from the head of his cock.

Harry tried so hard to control himself but he was hard. He slowly climbed onto Draco, straddling his squirming body.

He began to kiss him again. Draco could feel Harry's own arousal through the fabric of his thin boxers. It would jab into his thigh every time Harry's hips rocked foreword to plunge his tongue into his mouth. After a few moments of this Draco had tears streaming down his cheeks.

" Oh god…Please Harry" He begged.

" Please what?" Harry asked, looking into his watering eyes.

" Jesus. Fuck me. Now" Draco demanded.

Harry was so hard he didn't resist. Pulling off his boxers, he felt Draco begins to shake about to reach his climax without Harry even touching his cock.

" Hold on love" Harry whispered. Draco now so close he was moaning in a horny fit.

Draco had never felt so helpless in his life. He tried to pull his hands away from the bed to his cock but he couldn't. He needed the release. It had been a good hour of this and he was literally crying for Harry's touch.

" You ready Dray?" Harry asked, returning to his loving ways.

Draco nodded eagerly, his cock twitching in anticipation. Harry slowly mounted Him correctly, the head teasing Draco's sweet opening. As he slid in further, Draco arched his back, groaning out.

" Harry please…touch me" He whined.

As Harry worked up a gentle rhythm and his hand slid around Draco's shaft. He quivered at the touch, Harry's hand working.

" Fuck" Draco yelled out, his knuckles going white from gripping the bed so tightly. Harry was now grinding so hard into Draco that he had tears welling in his own eyes.

Draco's whole body tightened as he let himself go in Harry's hand. Harry followed after him, moaning into Draco's mouth as they connected to kiss.

Harry collapsed on Draco after pulling out of him, sweat drenching his face and chest.

" That was…" Draco trailed off, Harry's hands undoing the handcuffs as he gasped for breath.

" Really bloody good sex" Harry finished, grinning. He felt Draco's chest rise and fall gradually go to a normal rate.

Draco muttered a clean up spell and didn't let go of Harry's waist.

" God Harry…marry me…" Draco moaned playfully as he kissed his neck, " I've never had better sex…we can fuck every minute of everyday" He continued whispering, twirling locks of hair around his long finger.

" Dray…I can't go again…I'm exhausted…it needs rest" Harry laughed, pushing Draco's hands away from his thigh.

Draco pouted, laying his head on Harry's chest, never looking away from him.

" But seriously…I would marry you any day Draco Malfoy" Harry whispered back. Draco smiled and kissed his lover.

" Then marry me Harry Potter…?" Draco said, hopefully.

Harry glanced to make sure he was joking. When he realized he wasn't his eyes filled with more tears.

" Dray…" He whispered, smiling as Draco climbed to the floor getting on one knee, holding out a ring he had been hiding for awhile.

Harry nodded and allowed a tear to fall as they embraced again, collapsing on the bed. They kissed each other. Sweet innocent pecks on the lips, the cheek the jaw until dawn. The only thing either of them wore was a golden ring on their ring finger.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N;; Last chapter. If you want me to continue the series please reveiw & tell me. I do have the plot planned out. so yeah...enjoy...

* * *

-Chapter 10-**

* * *

Harry grinned at Hermione and swatted at Ron's taunting hand.

" I did not look like that!" He snapped.

" You did so!" Ron teetered around the room looking all starry-eyed.

" Dray, tell them I didn't look like that" Harry pouted to his lover.

" Well Weasley it is true…he's much better looking than you" He smirked and squeezed Harry's hand in his own.

" I will admit he did that whole skip in his step thing" Hermione piped in, " I would too though…after getting engaged" She giggled.

" Nah, I'm happy for the lot of you" Ron said finally sitting back down upon one of their many over stuffed chairs.

" Thanks Ronnie boy" Draco laughed and gazed into the blazing fire. Grimauld palace was a gaudy looking place, the rooms each large enough to serve as a living quarters for nearly ten people. Yet they were cozy and close to each other always.

" I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry who looked away guiltily.

" Draco said he wanted to wait until we settled in!" He argued quickly, glancing at Draco to make sure that the statement was correct.

" We've lived here for two months!" Ron chortled into a glass of wine he was finishing up.

" Two happy months at that," Draco added standing up and stretching his arms over his head. " I am going to head off, I have an appointment tomorrow morning with some one" He yawned, kissing Harry's cheek goodnight.

As soon as the door swung closed Hermione jumped into the warm spot Draco had been before.

" What's he got an appointment for?" She asked eagerly.

" I haven't the slightest…" Harry raised a curious eyebrow in the direction Draco had disappeared to.

" I'm so excited for you Harry" Hermione smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, twirling the ring around his finger for a long period of silence. Harry heaved a gentle sigh and glimpsed at the closed door once again. He had never wished his specialty to be more than a scar on his forehead than at that moment.

* * *

Draco pulled the pants up his thin yet muscular legs, the soft swooshing sound mixing with Harry's gentle snores. Working the zipper closed he gazed at his sleeping lover and smiled at his seemingly innocent beauty. The silver blonde hair, damp from his previous shower, floated in front of his eyes as he bent down to kiss the sleeping Gryffindors forehead. He reached into the pocket of his robes and made his way to the living room. A smaller version of the blazing fire from the night before fell in place of his vision. He took the small bag and drew open each drawstring pouring a chalky substance into his palm. He tossed the powder over the fire and watched it crackle and wisp into a deep shade of green, before stepping inside.

" So good to see you Draco" The sickly intoxicating voice stung his ears and he whipped around.

" Likewise" He looked the man in the eye to prove he had no fear of him. He could feel his bottom lip curling into a simple sneer.

" Let's get down to business, shall we?" The old wizard asked motioning to one of the hardest chairs pushed against a wall in the back of his office.

Draco had spent far to much time with the man in the last few weeks.

" Yes, let's" Draco reluctantly agreed, swiftly striding across the room and into the chair.

" I was so pleased when your father told me you would be taking his place."

" Well Mr. Nott, if you don't mind I would just like to get the assignment and get it over with, I plan to be married in a few months" He said stiffly.

Theodore Nott the first laughed, reminding Draco of the man's son.

" Draco…this assignment will take more than two years"

Draco's jaw dropped and he cursed rather loudly.

" No! I cannot do that to H- No absolutely not!" He tried to block out his father's voice in his head.

" You understand that by doing that…your parents will both be put on death row immediately?" Mr. Nott asked.

Draco sighed and sat in the chair, staring at the man in disbelief, his mother the only one he wanted to keep safe. His father deserved the slowest form of torture. He closed his eyes and finally whispered his reply.

" Alright, I'll do it" He felt as if he had no choice.

* * *

" Two years!?" Harry practically screeched, jumping up from the couch.

Draco didn't reply, just set his gaze on one particular object to stop himself from tears.

" Do you not care about me or some thing? What is this, a sick joke? Tell me Draco!" Harry had been ranting like this for awhile now. His face was red and he was short of breath,

Finally Draco opened his mouth, " I have to…do you understand that if I don't…my parents will be killed Harry…my father has done some bad things…The dark lord says this is my fathers only choice…" Draco explained trying to stay calm.

" I thought you hated them!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco swallowed back the lump in his throat and nodded, " I may hate them Harry- that's a choice but…" He had to swallow again, his voice shaking, "Loving them however is not…"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was soon cut off.

" They put me here Harry…" His reply meant for the look Harry had given him.

Harry angrily slammed his fist into the table.

" So what about us? I can't go with you…you made that clear…" Harry asked.

" Harry…" Draco hurried to comfort him.

" We have owls…and it's only two years…" Draco tried to smile.

" ONLY TWO YEARS!" Harry yelled out louder than before.

" Draco that is six-hundred some days that I don't get to wake up to your face, six-hundred some days I don't get to touch you, hold you, kiss you…"

Draco shook his head and clenched his jaw together.

" I'm so sorry" He whispered and squeezed Harry's shoulder.

" Oh don't you fucking touch me!" Harry yelled defensively, holding his arm as if Draco had just stabbed him. He pulled the ring from his finger and threw it on the ground.

" Fuck you Draco!" He yelled angrily and stared at him with a new kind of hatred, the kind that only ever came along with love.

" I'm sorry Harry" He whispered once again before slowly moving to the door. His eyes never left Harry's as he unlatched the door and pulled it open.

Harry hadn't realized he had been screaming until he heard the door shut and felt Hermione's presence behind him.

" He's gone" He whispered, as he looked her in the eye. The room began to spin and he had no choice but to collapse in a fit of tears on the floor.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, half expecting everything to be a dream.

" Draco?" He whispered, pushing his glasses on and tried to ignore the dissatisfying feeling of Hermione's thin fingers curled into his. She smiled warmly at him but her eyes shone with unwanted sadness.

" He-He's really gone?" Harry whispered into the dim lit room. He could tell it was late afternoon by the position of the light being cast in through the crack in the curtains.

" Yes" Hermione finally said her eyes not leaving him. He felt as if he had been brutally beaten the night before. His whole body ached and his eyes felt as if they were about to melt out of his head if another tear was shed. He dug his eyetooth into his bottom lip to prevent this.

" Harry?" Hermione sighed and held her best friend as he shook and held in sobs that grieved from his lips no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

Something caught the corner of his eye and he crawled from her grasp to the shiny thing on the floor. He realized it was the ring he had thrown out of rage to the floor the prior night.

A wet cry escaped and his whole chest gave away, he collapsed on the floor never ever wanting to let go of the treasure. Hermione knelt next to him and rubbed her hand along his back, shooting worried looks to Ron.

" I love him," Harry cried.

" I know you do, there is not a doubt in my mind" Hermione whispered softly, propping his head on her knee.

Harry didn't leave that spot for three days. He held the ring of gold in his small hand until it became part of him again.

In Harry's mind, Draco Malfoy had now gone from Schoolboy enemy, to distrusted lover, to loving fiancé to just another piece of his rocky past.

But Harry, he always stayed the same.

**END.**


End file.
